The present invention relates to a training device for hand-wrestling.
Hand-wrestling, once mainly practiced in pubs and similar establishments, is becoming increasingly popular and, indeed, professional, with regional and even national competitions being held everywhere.
One problem encountered by a person wanting to engage in this sport is the difficulty in finding a partner for training in his own good time and, if possible, at home.
It is thus one of the objects of the present invention to provide a hand-wrestling trainer in the form of a simple, inexpensive, portable device that can be mounted on any table and allows its user to test his hand-wrestling skill against the steplessly adjustable opposing force of a spring, under conditions that simulate the respective positions of real-life opponents.
According to the invention, the above object is achieved by providing a hand-wrestling training device, comprising an elongated main base carrying at one of its ends a mounting means to which one end of a spring means is hingedly articulated; at least one mounting plate fixedly attached to said main base near the other end of said base; a head unit pivotably mounted in said mounting plate; a pusher arm fixedly attached at one of its ends to said head unit and provided with a plate element at the other one of its ends; a body movable in translation along said pusher arm, the second end of said spring means being articulated to said body; adjustment means for altering the mechanical advantage afforded to the user by moving said body along said pusher arm, thereby altering the effective length of said pusher arm, and a gripping handle hingedly attached to a portion of said head unit; said gripping handle, when turned downward, causing said pusher arm to be applied against the opposing force of said spring.